


Blurred Lines

by Ryuzaki



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzaki/pseuds/Ryuzaki
Summary: From Moonbyul's POV. 3rd person.It's a story about how Moonbyul fell in love with Solar without even realizing it and how she chooses to go about it vs. how life chooses for her to go about it.I tend to write long chapters, but this one turned out to be pretty tiny and to the point, don't know if I'll be able to keep it up throughout the whole story... If anyone reads this, let me know what you prefer.I try to keep it as canon as I can, even though it is purely fiction!





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I was watching some Moonsun videos and decided I needed to put what I think of their relationship down to words (WORDS OF FICTION! of course). So, here I am, writting Moonsun for the first time ever (bare in mind that I have just bacome a moomoo about a couple of weeks ago, so there are many things I don't know about the fandom, please don't mind any possible out-of-character interactions).
> 
> Also, I wrote this in about 30-50 minutes, so don't pay attention to any misspellings!
> 
> Without further ado. Enjoy the first chapter!

When did it start to show through?  
Moonbyul couldn’t really tell. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when her greasyness and her involuntary skinship became more than just some joke or just a way to feel less awkward in crowded places. As much as she tried to think about it, there wasn’t an epiphany and there were no divine choir sound effects in her brain when she finally realized she’d fallen. Maybe she didn’t even fall at all, perhaps she just slowly sunk in, much like one would in quicksand. The matter of fact is that she was now in too deep, way over her head, and not only she didn’t know how to walk out of it, but neither did she want to.

There are moments when the four members are riding back from some schedule late at night, and while three of them go right into an exhausted slumber, Moonbyul – though she’s as tired as the next member – can’t bring herself to close her eyes. Not when the most beautiful girl in the world is sleeping in the seat right beside her, face so pure that it is hard to believe she is their oldest and leader. Many times Moonbyul didn’t resist the urge to keep that flawless image somewhere she could see it again whenever she wanted and took many pictures of Yongsun in her sleep. Some of those, she would show to the girl - who would usually frown and say how weird Moonbyul was for taking pictures of her sleeping, but she didn’t really mean it, Moonbyul could tell from the way she would always smile shyly after faking slapping Byul’s arm.

But some of the other pictures, she would keep only to herself. Like the one she took back when they shared a rooftop house with Hyejin. They had just watched a horror movie, during which Yongsun almost broke Byul’s hand with her vice-like grip. The older girl had been so scared that she refused to sleep in her own bed, tucking herself in Byul’s sheets and demanding her to lay close so she wouldn’t have nightmares. At the time, Moonbyul was reluctant, claiming her single’s bed was too tiny for the two of them, but once she realized Yongsun wasn’t going anywhere, she finally gave in and slowly crawled awkwardly into her own bed as if it belonged to someone she’d just met for the first time. As soon as the girl who wrapped herself in Byul’s arms fell into her typical dreamless sleep, Moonbyul took her phone from the night-stand, trying her best to move as little as possible not to disrupt Yongsun’s sleep, but mainly, not to cause them to change from the position they were currently in. It was the first picture of a sleeping Yongsun she had with herself in it, and Byul didn’t ever want to forget that moment, even though she was absolutely positive she didn’t need any pictures for that.

That night, unable to sleep while feeling her friend’s body pressed up so closely against her own, Moonbyul had to admit to herself: she wasn’t going to show that picture to the other girl in the morning. She had noticed her private feelings for a while now and had been juggling their usual friendship and her new-found wish to be something more. So far, she had done an excellent job of blurring the thin line between those two, to a point where she thought it was non-existent. But that night, for the first time, she realized the line was there, whether she wanted it or not. She came to terms with the fact that, at one point, Yongsun would notice how far she was taking their interactions and probably be uncomfortable with it, also for the first time, Moonbyul was afraid Yongsun would push her away. She thought about how she would have to start creating boundaries for herself when it came to the other girl.

Choosing to enjoy to the fullest what was her first, and possibly last chance to be this close to the girl whom, effortlessly, got her head over heels, she inhaled deeply, letting the smooth vanilla sent inebriate her every thought. She looked at the picture she’d just taken, appreciating the way the sleeping figure in her arms hid half of her face into Byul’s chest, as if it was the safest place on earth. As for her own face, Byul knew anyone could tell exactly what she was feeling at that exact moment… She honestly thought about deleting it, but as she was listening to Yongsun’s soft and steady breathing – polar opposite from her frantic and uneven heartbeat - she decided there was no harm in eternalizing that moment just for herself. Even if no-one else, not even Yongsun, would ever know about it, it was the happiest she had been yet.

She saved the picture in a code-guarded file in her phone, knowing perfectly well that she’d been right from the beginning: the bed was indeed too small. So much so, that she wouldn’t sleep at all until dawn. Not because it was too uncomfortable, but because the moment felt too right to waste sleeping.


End file.
